Famille
by Hitsujiko
Summary: Écrite dans le cadre d'un concour, cette fic se passe du temps ou Naraku est encore en vie mais les jeunes héros on un semblant de répis pour réfléchir. Shippo encore enfant s'interrogera sur son rôle. Oneshot


**Famille**

À l'abri des chicanes et de la vue des autres, un petit être, couché sur le dos, contemplait le ciel et les nuages. Par mis ces masses flottantes, il y vit un chien, un soleil, un mouton, un nuage – nom qu'il donnait à ceux qui ne lui rappelaient rien- et plein d'autre. Les autres étaient au village, lui, avait senti le besoin de s'éloigné un peu.

Il avait souvent essayé d'oublier le passé et de se concentrer sur ce qui allait arriver. Si seulement il n'était pas seul. Seul. Sans parents. Il aurait voulu que tout redevienne comme avant. Lorsque son père était encore en vie. Ce n'était pas tout. Il souhaitait plus que tout que sa famille lui soit rendue. C'est alors qu'il réalisa. Elle ne lui serait jamais rendue aussi fort qu'il le souhaitait. Il pourrait voyager, faire le tour du monde, crié aussi fort qu'il le pouvait mais rien ni personnes pourrait la lui rendre. Son père était parti. À jamais et rien pourrait changer cela. Il était seul dans un monde si grand et lui tout petit.

Il se leva et regarda sa grandeur. Il n'était pas très grand en effet. Il marcha en direction de la petite colline qu'il avait aperçut au loin. Arrivé, il vit qui, trônait au sommet d'une colline voisine, un cerisier en fleur. Émerveillé par celui-ci il s'y rendit. En marchant, il sentit l'herbe sous ses pieds ainsi la brise qui lui soufflet des pétales des cerisiers. Le kitsune en arrivant monta au sommet de cet arbre. La chose qu'il vit le fit sourire d'un sourire doux. D'où il était, il voyait l'autre bout du monde! C'était sa être grand? Pas tout à fait.

Il se demanda comment serait la vit s'il était plus grand. Shippo soupira en pensant à l'avenir. Il ne pouvait pas prédire avec exactitude son rôle à jouer dans leurs futurs combats mais il serait là. Oui. Serait-il d'une grande utilité ? Il ne pourrait pas savoir mais il ferait de son mieux pour aider. Soudain une pensée traversa son esprit. S'il n'était pas utile. Si avec le temps ou même depuis le début, il n'était qu'un fardeau pour les autres? Le mieux était-il de partir par lui-même et de survivre par lui-même? En serait-il capable, cela, il le doutait fortement.

Pendant un instant, il retint sa respiration et regarda les nuages. Il n'y voyait plus rien car les larmes avaient envahi ses yeux. Il savait que Inu yasha lui avait déjà qu'un homme ne laissait jamais personne le voir pleurer. Donc il essaya temps bien que mal Une larme coula cependant le long de sa joue et alla éclore sur le sol.

Bientôt, une voie l'appela à plusieurs reprise. Shippo sauta en larme dans les bras de Kagome qui était au pied de l'arbre. Celle-ci voyant les larmes retenues le questionna d'une voix douce. Shippo toujours conscient des mots du hanyo ne pu s'empêche de laissé coulée ce qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps. Après tout, il n'était pas un homme… pas encore, pour l'instant c'était un enfant.

Il expliqua alors ses craintes et ses peines avec la jeune femme. Celle-ci essaya au mieux de le consoler. Elle prit place sur le sol avec Shippo dans ses bras. Elle lui dit que si jamais rien ne c'était pas passé, ils ne seraient jamais rencontrés et qu'elle était contente de l'avoir comme ami. Qu'il n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais un fardeau.

Sur ce, Shippo essuya son visage ruisselant de larme avant de regarder Kagome dans les yeux. Celle-ci lui expliqua aussi qu'elle comprenait que son père lui manque mais qu'il avait une famille. Eux. Sango, Inu Yasha, Miroku, Kirara et elle-même. Il formait une petite famille. Ils étaient tous frères (dans le sens large du terme) peut-être pas de sang mais par un lien aussi fort et éternel. L'amitié. 

Shippo avait arrêté de pleurer, les paroles de la miko lui semblait doux et apaisant. Une averse de fine pluie commença. Kagome proposa à l'enfant renard de rentrer. Ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Oui. Maintenant, il savait. Il avait une famille. Frères d'amitié. Pour toujours. Une amitié si solide que rien pourrait la rompe. Il ne le permettrait pas. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas encore sauver le monde, mais il pouvait entretenir et protéger cette chose qui le liait aux autres.

Toujours dans les bras de Kagome, il lança au ciel un dernier regard. Peut-être son frère chien avait-il tort? Même les adultes pleuraient en public. Le ciel et les nuages eux se laissaient bien fuir leur tristesse. Leur larme, la pluie.

Une brise souffla un tourbillon de pétale dans la pluie puis, accompagnée de son amie, il rentra avec les autres.

**Fin ** 12 / 05/ 05


End file.
